User talk:Bukkithead/Archive
This is an archive of old posts on my talk page. A few things about a few weapons (First off, I hope my Havoc will be of as much use to you as it has been to me.) Anyway, I'm not sure if your Bessie is entirely legit: barrel4 and heavy accessory for damage, stock5 for recoil reduction, all of them are the best parts. The damage isn't the modders'-optimum 1677 because it's a 6-round clip. If it was a 3-round clip, I'm quite sure it will come close or hit that figure. And your Hellfire's label is wrong, might have forgotten to change it after replacing the picture. Happy farming. --Nagamarky 17:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks a lot for that :) I've updated the Hellfire label, it was either just left over from replacing the picture or a typo, either way cheers for spotting. Hm, that's interesting about the Bessie. Come to think of it, no other gun I have is Level 61... I'll take it off the page for now, but how sure are you that it's modded? On the same note, does the same rule apply for the shield? That's Level 61 as well. Bukkithead 17:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Quite sure; I'm guessing that the creator, if applicable, made it a 6-round clip to drop the damage to make it look passable, or he's such a bad shot that he needs all 6 rounds to kill something. Yeah, the best guns I've seen are level 58-60. Actually, I'm thinking the same applies for items too - most of the average shields are level 58ish, and for all of the level 61 shields I've seen, most of them are perfect Ironclads. --Nagamarky 18:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's a shame. I'm not too bothered as I don't even use it at the moment, only my Orion. I swear I can hit things better hipshotting with my Defiler, as counter-intuitive as that is. When you say 'perfect Ironclads' do you mean that it can't be legit or that it's possible? That would annoy me as I had another one with slightly worse stats that I don't have anymore... Bukkithead 18:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Possible, but would be an ungodly rare to find. The level 61 Impenetrable 2985/265 variety is perfect. --Nagamarky 18:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew it was max stats but I have no way of telling if it is legitimate or not :/ At least it's reasonable. On the subject of Bessies, you don't have a spare or one you would trade for by chance? Bukkithead 20:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I can dupe you my near-perfect 1539. --Nagamarky 23:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, I'd appreciate it. Hopefully I'll see you around in the next few days. Bukkithead 00:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Up for a game now? As above. Can pass you some stuff. --Nagamarky 09:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I think level 61 pearlescents should be okay. My Undertaker off Circle of Duty is level 61. --Nagamarky 10:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah thanks! Good to know. I guess the two pearls I showed you before were modded regardless of their level though? Bukkithead 10:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Noble prefix and perfect Avenger, the latter of which was probably a construct. (Edit conflict: And it's something Dutch something, I have no idea. He has a game on now with Dutch in the lobby title too.) --Nagamarky 11:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Shame, but I'm not really bothered as I was never going to use the things anyway... Yeah I got him, thanks. :) Speaking of which, my friends list seems to have got much shorter :s wtf? Bukkithead 11:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that too. Must be a Gamespy problem or some shit like that, I had at least twenty people and now I have five. --Nagamarky 11:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well that's weird... Hopefully they'll fix it and it will be restored properly... I can't remember the names of the people who are now missing. Bukkithead 11:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, they seemed to have fixed it already :P My list is back to how it was. Bukkithead 11:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) re:dupes danke schoen. 23:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You're most welcome. I think that was a pretty fair trade, so I'm happy :) Hope to see you around online sometime. Bukkithead 23:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :ps - great name : :I'm glad someone gets the dual reference :D Bukkithead 23:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I never realised you were a sysop :s My bad... Love the site btw :) Bukkithead 23:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::oops. punishing is a combat rifle prefix. see page. sorry, didnt catch that at the time. too busy looking at the pretty pearls. 00:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Huh? :s I am confused as to what you're referring to specifically... Bukkithead 00:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) again, i apologize. the link is to serpens talk page. punishing is not a support MG prefix. im looking into whether glorious is like pearl for aries, i.e. being the uber prefix. 00:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean the Serpens I gave you? Surely I should be the one apologising then... :/ Bukkithead 00:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I really should have read the weapon page on that... Sorry :/ Time to sell the thing, and to look for another. Bukkithead 00:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :be careful selling modded guns/gear it will gum up your money achievements (to the tune of -2 billion bucks!) 01:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I'll be careful, again I'm really sorry. I try my best to make sure I don't have any, but there's only so much you can do... :Unfortunately I don't know the generation system well enough to always tell. Thanks for letting me know :) Bukkithead 01:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Just a thought, I'm wondering if it would be a good idea to create a page that lists all Legendary items and the prefixes that are allowed with them, and also the ones that shouldn't be there (i.e. modded)? I know this has been done on the Serpens page but it might be useful to have this for all Legendary weapons. Bukkithead 01:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::an excellent idea! why dont you and nagamarky follow the link i put in his talk page and assemble valid prefixes listed by Skyline. blurb them on the talk page of each weapon and when its done - cut and paste to a new section on its mainspace page. woo. 08:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ps dont worry about the serpens, it gave you/us this idea. :::Thing about Skyline's cyan prefixes list is that he seems unsure about some, and future clarification is - to me - shady, at best. A few are clear enough, e.g. Light/Fulg Nemesis and Pearl Aries, but the rest seem open to the whims of the prefix priority assigner. Which, until now, have not been precisely organized. --Nagamarky 09:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking maybe if we make a page with every legendary weapon/shield listed in some sensible order (e.g. by weapon type) and then add prefixes that we find in the game to that. It would probably take a while and be an ongoing thing, but I don't mind contributing to it, it would at least give me something new to do with the game. If each of us go through our inventories/banks and start with that we can probably get a pretty decent chunk of it done straight away. Another thing, I have very little experience editing wikis so I can't say if I'd be any good at formatting the page, but I'm willing to give it a try. Bukkithead 12:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) project prefix. 13:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) (follow the link) ::: There's not much point in listing prefixes for normally-assigned prefixes - e.g. Serpens, Stalker, Bessie, Jackal - because the prefix which spawns depends on the parts as well, and there are another bajillion combinations out there to consider (it's about as meaningful as Anarchy naming convention). But what we can do is make the fixed ones known: Cobalt Tsunami, Pearl Aries, Lightning/Fulgurating Nemesis etc. --Nagamarky 14:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Yeah, that's what I was hoping to get done, so that other people don't make the same mistake I did and assume that 'Punishing' would be fine with a Serpens. ::: Unfortunately I have a lot of work do get done tonight so I don't know how much I'll be able to start today, but I hopefully I can at least get started tomorrow evening. Bukkithead 16:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Ok, I've done a provisional Combat Rifles section, let me know what you think. Bukkithead 20:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) if your still looking for pearls/good stuff have you tried these? 13:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No I haven't actually. I was going to try them after my exams this week are over. Thanks for the tip :) Are there any in particular you think are worth getting? Bukkithead 13:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :definitely wait til after exams. crow's nest and 5th column are must gets. oasis hub is required. fast travel is for convenience. spaceport is unfinnished. playing gauntlet now, have a report soon. 14:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) mistaken UBX funny bit about the junkyard rakkhive though. 13:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) If I was 10 years younger, it would be amazing. :D You could also use a dog as a Bloodwing, and all adults could be Crimson Lance. Bukkithead 13:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 15:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :i apologize. see The Crimson Tollway. 16:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Does it have to be a map of the area? I just took an in-game screenshot... Bukkithead 18:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::no, it does not. that seems the way d1g wants it to be but i am fine with pictures. and i am sure everyone else is as well (as opposed to red missing file text). 18:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :as you see you can add any picture so long as you preface it with |map =xxxxxx.xxx in d1g's infobox. everywhere else you can add with the interface. 19:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks. I've done the ones I took shots for and removed them from the wanted page. Bukkithead 20:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) dr hax Dr. Hax is referencing your bukkit-o-stuph. remember no good deed goes unpunished ;0) 18:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool, that makes me quite happy :D Do you mind pointing me to where, just out of self-satisfaction/curiosity? Bukkithead 02:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :you can check the index of usefulness 17:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Cool thanks :3 Bukkithead 17:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) great hair btw. 00:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) 3pdlc did you ever try any of the End-User Created Content? better for serious loot (legit & game generated). 01:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I tried the Crow's Nest and had it all installed and could get to the hub thingy, but it would crash every time it was loading the actual level. I might try one of the others sometime but I'm currently playing through a new character with 3 friends. Bukkithead 02:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) added link to your prefix page. did i miss any others? i had enough trouble just wording the notice (nyuk3). 13:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I tidied it up, cheers :) Bukkithead 02:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) do you have a chat client? 22:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) - was in the middle of a firefight images images can be renamed by way of move function in top banner. keeps orphans lower. 20:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I see. Sorry :B Bukkithead 23:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :no apology necessary. i _have_ been asking folks to uniquely name their images to prevent overwrites. 00:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) re:sig - we did almost the same thing and yours looks better so i lefted it. nice work. 22:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ps see your sig talk page :yay! :D Thanks for the help. 22:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new migration its a simple edit really. click the show edit for my past efforts or follow my next few edits and do the same. preview to be sure. 22:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So we just have to move each thread one by one to the right page? 02:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :yes, please start at the bottom for continuity. 03:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure thing, here's hoping I don't fuck them up... 12:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've figured out how to do it. It's a lot to move though! I'll try and do as much as I can. 12:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) (done a fair few now, hope I'm doing it ok!) looks to me like you got it down. one thing more if you would, add migration to the summary, just so people know what all the edits are about. 15:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ps - a few every other day or so is fine bukkit-o-stuph help Hey. I saw your [[User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph|'weapon prefix']] table and it's pretty cool. I do a TON of Craw/Farmory runs and was wondering if I could help contribute by adding in other legit prefixes when I find them. For example, I have found a couple of Support Ogres, and I know that they're not listed in there. just wondering as I like to help when it comes to legit weapons. You know, I would really appreciate that actually! It's a shame you're on Xbox or I'd do it with you. Also it would be very helpful to have people finding legit guns if and when dlc4 comes out, I'm assuming they'll add new guns. Or SOMETHING. I'm pretty sure the answer to this question is yes, but just checking: you would find these guns on singleplayer right? If so, I would gladly accept your help. Also, I hope you don't mind if I nab that legit weapons userbox for my profile :) I've already added 'Support Ogre' to the list and I have now added a new section at the bottom of the page for new prefixes to be posted, I will then add them into the list. Once again, thank you! :) Bukkithead 12:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. I'll start writing down examples when I find them. Also, I occasionally play online (Currently don't because of level 10's challenging me to duels with their "Totally legit Rose Omega & stock shotgun that dropped off of Crawmatrax"). When I do farmory runs, it's single player. Also... I just remembered to ask you this. for weapons like the mongol, are you putting in prefixes like static, or will the list get to huge? I'm just wondering since I know I have a static mongol, burning bitch(awesome name), ect. :: Change all existing elemental prefix entries to: "Tier 1 elementals", "Tier 2 elementals" etc., or "can never be elemental". 14:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's a good point, I never thought about that. If the gun can come in an elemental form, can it appear in any of the 4 varieties? Bukkithead 15:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes. 15:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, I'll add in a new column to add this information. Thanks :) Bukkithead 16:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, just for clarity's sake they would be: :: Tier 1: Blast, Caustic, Incendiary, Static :: Tier 2: Detonating, Vitriolic, Burning, Lightning :: Tier 3: Erupting, Pestilent, Combustion/Flaming, Fulgurating :: Right? Bukkithead 16:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. : Tier 1: Exploding, Corrosive, Flaming, Shock : Tier 2: Blast, Caustic, Incendiary, Static : Tier 3: Detonating, Vitriolic, Burning, Lightning : Tier 4: Erupting, Pestilent, Combustion, Fulgurating 17:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That's odd, I was just going with what it said on the 'Weapons by prefix' page. Thanks :D Bukkithead 17:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) One last thing, am I also right to assume that if a weapon can have an elemental prefix of a Tier greater than 1 it can also have any of the ones of lower Tiers? Bukkithead 17:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : In that case, Weapons by prefix is wrong. I shall change it. And not necessarily, sometimes the tech boosts from legendary parts ensure a higher tech multiplier. 17:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : I gotta say guys, you did a great job with getting all the prefixes down. Out of all the orange weapons I saw in the Armory yesterday and the start of today, I only managed to find 1 prefix that wasn't in there. Thank you :D I'm quite proud of my little page. Although I have to say, I really appreciate you doing that, as even though you didn't cause me to change the page much you have now given it a lot of solidarity, which is great. I'm not quite so confident in the Elemental Prefixes that I've posted, but hopefully any mistakes will be pointed out quickly and then it can be fixed. That's the whole point of a wiki, right? :) Hopefully other newish legit players will find it useful if they're in the same position I was; finding it very hard to keep track of whether all the weapons I was getting were legit or not. Bukkithead 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean. When I first got borderlands, I was thought I found an Eridian Savior, unbeknownst to me that it was modded. Thats why I pretty much play offline now, because modders are getting so good at making legit "Imposters" I made a couple more userboxes on This page that are based off my original. I like the stopsign one, it sums up what BL has come to online. Wow! those are great :D I wish I knew how to make userboxes... Bukkithead 17:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Also dunno why the link to the Armory doesn't work D: Bukkithead 17:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Disregard the first comment, I just made one :D Bukkithead 18:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm probably getting off for the rest of the night (maybe). Heres the last Userbox I made... That's kinda ridiculously awesome :D Thank you so much! Bukkithead 20:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Max Bastard - new prefix Hi - I've just picked up an AR50 Max Bastard from Craw; I see that Max is not included as one of the known genuine prefixes for the Torgue Bastard in your excellent list so I thought I'd let you know that they do exist. I've got a screenshot of the weapon as found (which I realise proves nothing - I could have just dropped a construct there LOL), but I assure you it's genuine; I was playing solo at the time, and while I do know how to construct guns with Willow Tree and GearCalc I didn't make this one (it's stats are actually pretty poor - if I was going to make one I'd make it better than this). Here's a screenshot of the itemcard and the weapon as I found it: Hope you find this interesting. Cheers! --Outbackyak 02:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll vouch for you... lol. I totally forgot about this one, I've found a couple myself. Ok, that's great, thanks :) I'll put it in. One small thing, there is a section at the bottom of the prefixes page made especially for people to post new prefixes, so in the future please put any there. Thanks for supporting the prefix page! 10:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No probs - I didn't notice the section to post new prefixes - I'll do that from now on. BTW, is it OK if I add the Weapons Prefix Table Userbox to my home page, or is it for "official" supporters only? Outbackyak 13:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No, no, feel free to use it as you like :) 14:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) (after all, you DID make a contribution) Ta very much - you are doing great work. Outbackyak 15:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armory hints If I understand correctly, you want to know the fastest way to reset the armory... You have to quit out every time for the weapon crates to reset, so I guess the answer is no, there isn't a faster way to reset the armory, than quitting out. P.S. I'm testing my new sig, if it takes up lots of code, I'll delete it. Looks fine to me :) That's a shame, I really don't have the patience to do it repeatedly. Kudos to you, sir. 18:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) droog status hiya, mate. got your friendy online, thank you. haven't played in a few days since i had to re-install borderlands. for the safety of my pc, and my sanity, i'm taking my sweet time in re-installing the dlc's, 3pdlc's included. i'll give you a shout as soon as i'm back up and raiding. later, mate. 04:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool man :) See you around. Just be warned that I'm having a very hard time getting the 3PDLCs working on my computer, they seem to not like me. 13:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) the fry-man's back, baby! finally got around to installing all three dlc's and the crow's nest. the best advice i can give to successfully install the oasis and the attendant 3pdlc's is to read and follow the directions to the letter. i, too, had a hard time installing the 3pdlc's the first time. but this time, they just fell into place, no prob. hit me up if you need a little help. i'm no computer expert but i have helped others install the dlc's by simply comparing our c: files line-by-line. using a messaging service, like xfire, will greatly facilitate things. hit me up, yo. 01:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Mine seems to have gone backwards... The first time I could load into the map hub fine, but not into any of the levels, then I could load into the map hub but it would always choose a new Level 1 Soldier instead of my character, then I just couldn't even load my character... I will try again, something like this should be easy for me (I did build my computer). I'm not sure if having a Steam version makes a difference. 10:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) at my computer prowess level, any day i can manage to turn my pc on is a good day. you shouldn't have too much trouble, although, granted the install is tricky. note that sofakingood included separate instructions for steam versions. also, there is dr. zed's patch for shader / compiler issues (that i personally haven't needed yet. made no difference to install.) if all else fails you may want to remove the bucket from your head. (laughs. he's also one of my fav guitarists.) 11:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Update: I've tried once more, and can access the Oasis without any problems. However, the only map that seems to work is the DLC Travel Hub. The Crow's Nest and The Fifth Column just take me to a purple and white chequered platform... I'll try installing them again. 12:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :chex means setup is right if there is a fast travel there with you. are you overwriting the mapslots? what size are the files in your folder? 12:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : :All the Mapslots are 33KB except: :1: 1,854 KB :2: 12,511 KB :6: 1,263 KB :19: 7,073 KB :Every time I load into either 2 or 19 it seems to be loading for a while and then I get this error message: :Failed to create file: B:\\My Games\Borderlands\Binaries\...\Engine\Shaders\Working Directory\Willow\2780\0\WorkerInput.bin, Get Last Error 3 :I tried using Zed's Patch again but nothing changes. I'm thinking this may have something do with the fact that My Documents is not on my Windows System drive (it's on B rather than C) :I tried creating a 'Binaries' folder in B:\\My Games\Borderlands in the hope that the game would then be able to create whatever files it needed to but this didn't work. 13:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) curiosity=what is path to mapslots? its trying in B drive so that _may_ not be the problem. did you follow steps for steam? 13:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, fairly sure. The actual game file structure seems to be the same, it's just in a different place for steam. My mapslots folder is: B:\Other Stuff\Games\Steam\SteamApps\common\borderlands\WillowGame\CookedPC\Maps\MapSlots 13:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :mapslot same as mine (blahblah\borderlands\willowgame\cookedpc\maps). however, my binaries in mydocs is empty BUT mydocs\mygames\borderlands\enigine has the shaders\working\willow path(has directories only, no files). btw is oasis in willowgame\cookedpc\maps? 18:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried creating the specific directories it asks for each time, but I could be doing that forever. Is there any chance you could upload your 'engine' directory and give me the link? (e.g. on megaupload) 19:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) i could beam it to you (zipped) if you have a chat client. 19:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) My normal email is: {snip} (ignore the brackets) 19:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (probably a shit idea to put adresses on here, but I don't know of a way to give private messages) :you can email me by going to my user or talk page and clicking the link 'email this user' below monaco side bar. 19:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) i have your address now Ok that's great, thanks a metric butt-ton :D 19:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (I'll remember that function in the future) No dice :( It's just doing the same thing again with different numbers, 20:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :did you run the zbl patch from borderlands directory? :Yeah I did :/ I really don't get why this is giving me so much trouble... especially as the fast travel hub works fine. 21:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) (I don't suppose it makes a difference which playthrough you use?) Re:Migration Sounds good. Now all I have to do is ctrl V! woo Only 142 left! YAY! :D (great job) 14:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll get em done as fast as I can. I'd help but everytime I try to edit I'm just conflicting with you... :/ 15:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We're DONE!!! -bows- 16:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (nicely done mate :D) I think that we earned this... OK, I just looked at the new weapons pages by system and we look like mega h@ckers. Kinda awesome actually. =D I know :D I got a little sad when it wasn't one of us :B LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE (break) FUCK. LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... 16:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, I hid a virus in every page I migrated. Speaking of migration, I feel like we just moved the entire population of Rwanda into the much more stable and organised Kenya. Shame half of them still have dysentery. 16:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (so many metaphors :3) hi i have a hyperion nemesis up for trade. Are you willing to duplicate your bessie?? Not sure, I'm not really looking for a Nemesis. Do you have anything else? Also, please sign your posts. 13:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I heard you edited on the ideas page...We should keep in touch about the ideas so whenever you feel suited, message me on my talk page. Do you know who Buckethead is?...Just wondrin' -_JCEHunter_- 00:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi BukkitHead. It's weird not playin' Borderlands for a few days. i'll be back on saturday and helping with the weapon prefixes. It's boring when i'm not fishing. SO BORED... ... ... There there... :( On a lighter note, I have managed to get the DLC fast travel working, meaning I can teleport straight to the armory. This means I can now farm it without having to trudge all the way back there each time! :D 13:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The one thing I hate about PC players... you guys get all the good stuff. 5th column, Crow's nest, fast travel. You guys are lucky. :D [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]Talk My runs seem to be quite fruitless so far in terms of new prefixes :/ I did just get 3 Hellfires in the last one I did though :D 16:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll make that PC Achievement userbox, but since you're a PC player, what would you suggest for the picture? I was thinking of a cartoony/icon type drawing of a monitor and having it say something like "This user has 70 / 70 achievements for Borderlands". ps. I'll whip one up real quick and add a link below... I can't find anything good :/ Maybe use that vault symbol with the sparkle in the corner? 15:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Or this. Pic 15:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Here is the prototype... PC complete. I'll look for a cool pic, but depending on the colors, I might need to wait until I get home and edit it in Photoshop. [[User:Uberorb|'Mr. Orb']] ([[User talk:Uberorb|'COMPLAINTS']]) Aye, looks cool, cheers. 15:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I just found this one, but I'll need to clean it up in photoshop. link is a little sloppy :\ Thoughts on it? or your pic? it doesn't matter to me. That picture looks a bit poorly done... the perspective on the PC case is all wrong. I was considering maybe one of these two: 1, 2 16:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I added #1 in there... Do you think it would be "sleeker" to have just the gear and border be white and erase everything else. If you think it would, it'll have to wait 'till I get back home and can use Photoshop... [[User:Uberorb|'Mr. Orb']] ([[User talk:Uberorb|'COMPLAINTS']]) Nah, it's fine as is. Nice one :) 17:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Bukkithead. I'm just currious as to what achievements you still need. I know you need 5 more, but I was just wondering what they are. 02:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah right. I need the 4 from Moxxi's larger tournaments (one from each and then the one for all 3) and the last one is for killing the Destroyer, which I should already have, but unfortunately he doesn't respawn. I'll get it when I finish PT2 with my Siren (I just got into New Haven today, Level 47). 03:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, seeing as you need all 3 of the larger tournaments, I wish you luck. I managed to beat Angelic Ruins on level 61 solo, (Hardest thing I ever did) took me about 5 hours. I ended up cheating and split-screening with a level 28 as host, just so I could breeze by the other two, but it still took a good couple hours a piece. Hell, if you get 'em all you deserve 3 PC complete usbxs and a Proven one as well. Also, I'm making a PC complete 2, but it won't be done for a few days. I'll also clean up the current PC complete pic when I get home so it doesn't have those harsh yellow edges. [[User:Uberorb|'Mr. Orb']]([[User talk:Uberorb|'COMPLAINTS']]) Oh noes D: I didn't realise it was so hard... In that case I might try doing them before I get to Level 61. I'm also thinking doing it on PT1 would make it a bit easier to solo. Ok that's cool, by the sounds of it I won't have all of those achievements for a while :P 12:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The hardest part of doing level 61 Underdome are those Rules. Towards the end when The enemies are actually tough, getting the naked rule and close combat rule can both be a lethal combinations. It is way easier though to have a low level host though, since all that's required is patience. I just started working on a "modded Rules" page to... Trying to not add opinionated remarks as well. Modded rules? As in what makes a gun a mod? Doesn't the sticky in the forum cover that? :s 14:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly the sticky, more of a "mod etiquette" the do's and don'ts. IDK heres the link. Orb I just made it for something to do when I'm not fishing. OOOOH I see. I wish more people would abide by those :B Nice one. 02:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Phew. I just did The Gully 20 rounds solo... took FOREVER. I'm so glad I have my Bessie, don't know how I would have done it without it. 21:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice job on the Gully. I'm done with both PC complete userboxes. The first one is the original one and the second is an alternate. Anyways, enjoy. PC complete Alt: PC complete 2 BTW. you might wanna make a talk archive page and dump the old talk posts in it - your talk page is starting to get REALLY long. + I'm to lazy to scroll to the bottom. Re: Images I think it's everyone. I was having problems this past week, but I thought it was do to me being on a "lesser" computer. Now that I'm home and on my normal computer (alienware gaming or whatever) there is no excuse for the images to not be showing up. I know the Wiki was having some troubles a few days ago and Fryguy was having the same thing happen, along with outbackyac, and many others. : It's something with the servers - affects everyone. Just force-refresh or view the images in their own File: page and it should show. 12:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well that's a relief. When a computer than runs Crysis on maximum settings has problems with a web page you get a little worried :P I was getting a little annoyed because I was trying to add some more images to my profile but they weren't showing up, so I thought I'd done something wrong. Guess I'll just wait until the problem blows over. 13:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :"runs Crysis... maximum settings..." I will steal your computer tonight. 14:00, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Have fun carrying it, that's all I can say :D 14:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) (funny thing is, I still can't get the 3PDLC working :/) Who said I'm gonna lug it all the way? See that truck parked outside? Yes. (Which?) 14:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Heh :P I can't get the Crow's Nest or the Fifth Column working; although I can get to the Oasis fine and the DLC Fast Travel Hub works fine. I've tried loads of things even up to the point of a complete reinstall and I just keep getting an error message as the level loads. 18:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) we gotta get you up and running with the 3pdlc's, man. the good doctor and i are getting our asses handed to us by the last 10 levels of the scrap hole. once you get the oasis in the rest of the dlc's should just fall into place. just replace the mapslot#.umap with the new dlc mapslot. piece of pie. :) 05:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I know, it should be really easy... but there's definitely something that my computer doesn't like. It's literally crashing without fail every time :/ Which is annoying, as I would love to join you guys. 14:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) i had the same problem when i installed the dlc's the first time. i couldn't really tell you what i did to fix it as i'm not that computer savvy. i often use the carrot-and-stick method with my pc: i eat the carrot and just bang away at my computer with the stick until it complies. maybe you'll have better luck if you start over with the new oasis....? 14:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I tried that, but then it just gave me the same error loading the oasis rather than loading the maps, which is kind of a step backwards :P So, I switched back to the old one. 15:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) If anyone knows how to fix this error then any help would be appreciated: 15:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :first line of error message is the error and it is shader related. did you put the ~worker.exe in binaries? sorry if ive asked this b4. 03:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) oh, and how long are you letting it load? i actually take a ridiculous long time. (takes rather) :Yes, I did. Although I am a little confused as to the directories, do you mean Binaries under C:\Games\Borderlands or under ...Steamapps\common\borderlands\Binaries ? 14:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: I tried having it in both, and in one but not the other, nothing changes. I've tried reinstalling all the files yet again, nothing changes. I've run out of ideas :/ ::please tell me you do not have both c/games/bord~ and steam/blah/blah/border~ as that is too depressing for me to take in right now.. if you do please tell us/me how big the root (borderlands) folders are. - The Evil Dr. F In light of second developement disregard previous inquiries. wow. i gotta say, man, when you gonna go you go big. that is one helluv'an error. unfortunately it's like nothing i've ran into in my own trials and tribulations in installing the 3pdlc's. keep at it, mate, and we'll see you in the lists soon enough. 03:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) DEVELOPMENT! :D Since I'm cool and have a dual boot system; I tried it in XP, and hey presto, it works :D Now I just have to figure out some way of getting it to work in Windows 7. 17:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) SECOND DEVELOPMENT! I DID IT! YES! :D I just copied the My Games folder from XP to Windows 7 and it works :3 18:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) 1 more left I see that you and Dr.F did those other two challenges. Is it just the Destroyer left now? Anyways, You are close to tah PC complete Userbox. :D ♣ ♠ Yup, just the fabled plate of calamari himself to go. I almost considered putting it on anyway as I should already have that achievement, but I'll be honourable :P It might be a few days before I get it, I can't play tomorrow and I'm still in New Haven currently. 01:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (Also great job on cleaning up the pictures :D I personally prefer the 2nd one, but they're both great) Yeah, I like the second one as well, it just seems more polished and tied together with the black & white color scheme. Photoshop FTW! (That means for the win right? or am I horribly mistaken?) WOO!!! Tsunami! After farming the Armory countless times, I finally found a Tsunami! I am so happy right now. Bad part... It's a thumper... 2.8 Rof... Also... No scope D: But anyways I finally found one! :D Oh noes D: I swear Thumper just defeats the point of an SMG... Anyway congrats. That's still... many more pearls than I have ever found. Ever. 13:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) WOW... I just made it in GearCalc and for level 60, It is literally the WORST Tsunami possible besides having Barrel 5. Bitter Sweet... I JUST FOUND ANOTHER ONE... Still no scope, less damage and accuracy, but a 3.6 Rof. Weird. Orb How do you keep finding all of these? D: 16:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) (rhetorical question) My Dream Find. This would be awesome. Sad part is it sums up the consequences perfectly. :YAY! Death to modders indeed. Although my Orion/Trespass also works :3 20:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't used my hunter in forever... I haven't even played BL that much lately. :I did start working on a new DLC Idea involving S&S. This is what I have so far. S&S Laboratories. :That's... quite a lot o__o :I like the idea, especially as S&S is one of, if not my favourite manufacturer. 20:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :On another note, I FINALLY found a pearl in the Armory (it's my first from there)! A fairly decent, Level 61 Nemesis :3 15:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Nice! I literally found a nemesis in the armory yesterday. Only level 60, but It's the top pearl in my list :D :I like how the armory has level 60 & 61 pearls, but why two thumper Tsunamis? : scrap hole how does now work for you? 21:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) (non-GMT (CST)) Sure. You on right now? 21:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :am now The Evil Dr. F invite? :Apparently could not connect. Is putting it in mapslot 4 right? 21:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) invite us. thought you were trying for TCN, sorry. ::timed out. maybe try open game. not too many people have oasis. 00:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it, was just hoping to do a quick run of TCN before I started playing my other character with a friend. 00:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) (Unless you have a character around Level 50 and want to join?) :lets try email instead. 00:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : Now I'm jealous... You have some crazy weapons - especially that new Ogre. Now I kind of wish I had BL for the PC :D [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] ♣ :There are so many items I would happily give you but I can't. :( Technically, it may actually be legal to download a copy for PC if you have a legitimate XBox copy. Don't quote me on that though :P 14:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 3pdlc status hey, buk. was just checking out your 3pdlc completion status. i have some ubx's on my userpage that show the same that you are welcome to copy. 19:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Fry, I'll have a look :) 19:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Userboxes No problem. I actually like your user plays offline better than mine (I might have to steal it myself). I might go through and update some of those pics since I have a way better understanding of the site since I made some of those first ones. Also - Steam achievements: It's not cheating if you've done it... I wouldn't let a game error dictate whether or not I can say I've earned an achievement... If you know you did, that's all that matters :D Cool, thanks Orb :3 21:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I just made your one userbox into a template. I put it on my custom userbox page, but I gave you the credit. It was just so awesome, it needed to be put there so hopefully more people will see it. I would have posted this message 10 minutes ago, but the site decided to crash on my for a little D: oh yeah, it's called Disconnected - Ooh lovely :D How does one make a userbox into a template? 22:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I go to the userbox gallery, click on a template, (usually the gearbox weapons one) then change the name to whatever the new userbox will be called. i.e. Template:User_Gearbox_weapons becomes Template:User_Generic_Example. Then just edit and save and would now be a userbox! [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']]♣ Ah, I see, it's simply a matter of headers. Thanks :) 22:48, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like the Borderlands legit. I wonder if any weapons will be deleted in the new DLC - Hopefully all of them... My only concern is that the more elaborate the mods that are removed from the game, more potentially game breaking new guns will be made. If I join a online game and my save is screwed up, I'll be mad... (Thank god for my USB though!) I guess I'll just do what I did for Knoxx -- Not go online until I beat it, that way, no spoilers! Yeah, seems sensible. I guess I never really paid attention to how insanely easy it is for me to back up my save, I do it extremely regularly. Personally, I hope that they fix all the existing weapons in the new DLC; unbreak the Loyalty mods, make the Draco appear as such, etc. Unfortunately that might mean fixing the armory glitch :/ 00:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) threads (of the verbiage type, not clothes) please, try making a new thread yourself. it should preload the template for you. tell us/me if this is not the case.ty. 17:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) No, the template's fine, the problem is when a new page is made people write their content before the templates, as the cursor defaults to before them. What I suggest is putting a notice that tells people to write after the templates, so that it doesn't have to be edited later by people who know better, or somehow make the cursor start after them, which I doubt is possible (or add an instruction to MediaWiki:Newarticletext so that the people who read it before writing their thread will know where to put the text). 18:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I capitalized the parts of the template instruction explicitly stating that content should be put under the line. I don't think it's applying to all templates however (like trading 360 for e.g.) but the same or similar warnings should load with the forumheader. 18:16, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can see that, the problem is that when newbies write a forum thread, the default rich text view (or whatever it's called) just shows the template as a green puzzle icon/yellow box, so they don't actually know what it says, and quite often they write the text before them, which then later has to be edited. 18:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The only way would be to insert a flashing sign at the top of the Start New Page page. And even then I question its effectiveness towards the ignorant. Up to the sysops now I suppose. 18:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup, I suppose some people won't read any of the stuff at the top, but at least if there is an obvious notice then we have every reason to chastise them, and hopefully it will noticeably reduce the occurence of bad formatting anyway. 18:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) (I reckon there's been around 10 new threads this week that I have edited the original post to after the header) I am ready to take on the Bukkit o' Stuph With this. Enjoy. 17:43, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: That's... quite awesome :D Do you think it would be a good idea to amalgamate both of them (to make an uber prefix resource), or at least for me to put a link to that in the Prefix List? 18:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to leave them separate, so that yours can remain a community pool of discovered prefixes, and mine can remain technical so that users interested to learn more about the mechanics can do so. I will link from the sticky now. 18:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, that makes sense, I think most users would look at your page and get a brain haemorrhage. Nice one :) 18:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ty. I wouldn't know about them, but I know I got many just typing all that out. ;) 18:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Prefix Research Added few new prefixes I found, doing Armory and Craw these few days, to my Prefix Research page, feel free to check them out and add to your Table. 13:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Cheers Zaph, they've all now been addded. 15:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month Congratulations Bukkithead - You have been selected User of the Month for basically completing the weapon prefix table and for helping out with various other tasks on this Wiki! Your contributions are greatly appreciated. Oh, wow. Just, yay :D Not quite sure what to say... This makes me extremely happy, thank you! 03:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :3 (Also, many congrats on finally becoming an Admin) No problem. You've made tons of edits and are a big help tot his wiki plus the wpt is a really great addition to have around. Orb ♣ Just a minor thing, and hope I'm not being pushy, but you might want to update the community corner/whatever the thing is on the left of 'My Home', it's still on the old one. 03:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks like Dr. F beat me to it, although I wasn't sure what the actual page name was. Now I know - It's Mediawiki:Community-corner. Note to self... Glad something useful came of it :) 13:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :The Evil Dr. F was waiting for midnight local. i owest thou 3 hours congrats on the uotm, buk. the bukkit is much appreciated. and used. did it take a long time to chart all 87 bazillion weapons? :D 15:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D And yes, it took forever; although Uberorb and Zaph were very helpful. I scraped as much as I could from various sources, and then farmed until my mouse was worn into a small rock. 15:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) GZ on UotM Bukkithead! P.S: I assume there are more prefixes just waiting to get found + maybe we will get more when dlc4 comes out. Sooo... [[User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph|'< Bukkitheads Ultimate Prefix Table >']] To be continued in next chapter! (or as soon as any1 find new prefixes) I'm making cover for that "comic" in photoshop now! XD Approved by 20:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) What's with all the reposts? What's with all the reposts and "Candidates for Deletion"? Are you seriously going to repost 1,000 ... 10,000 ... 100,000 threads just to ask if it's okay to delete them? GEEZ! Please give us an option to mark all this nonsense as "READ" so I don't have to bother opening them to see if there is any REAL content worth my time! -- MeMadeIt 15:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Dr. F's Bounty Board Mission Number 5 Mind if you leave Watercooler forum for me? Thanks in advance! :) 21:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Of course, I won't be finishing the Helpdesk anytime soon :P Also, when are we going up to? I was thinking of looking at everything up to the start of August. 21:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I have moved a couple of threads into there as they clearly shouldn't have been in the Helpdesk, so if you see a few edits by me that's why. :Dr. F was thinking May and should have said so on his damn bounty board. :Sure, May it is. 02:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::danke, still getting the hang of this bounty board thing. 02:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ps - please see bounty board for updated edit summary Just to be clear, do you mean up to the start of May or including May? Also many apologies if I left out any edit summaries along the way. 13:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I've left some really old posts that, as far as I can see, weren't solved and weren't completely stupid questions, am I right to do so? i am literally laughing out loud at the first sentence. ty. end of may is fine. i have run through some of yesterday's haul and thrown back a few for contemporaneous value, i could not fault you for doing so yourself. Have you been bloating all pages like this? Two pages in my watchlist have the bloat already. 22:53, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hm, that's odd. AH, I think I know what that is. Possibly has something to do with one of my Firefox extensions, it searches highlighted text. I just had a quick look through a load of pages that I've flagged (about 100/150 or so), and so far I haven't seen any others that this has happened to. Really sorry about that, hopefully it's only on a couple of pages; I'll check all the ones in the archive category now. 23:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Just looked through all of them (seems browser has a bit of trouble opening 100 tabs at once), and there were another 2 with this bloat, I've removed them all now. Sorry again. :nice taking care of that lads. i think we should ask CJ if he has such an extension installed. it would explain his inadvertent seeming gif/jpeg code. 02:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) borderlands trophy list hey I put up a post asking for information about the trophy list for the claptrap new robot revolution dlc. one person commented on it and told me to ask you about the questions I was needing help with. I was wondering what the best way was to get the trophies where i have to collect the 15 claptrap bobbleheads and the other trophies where you had to collect the various items such as the panties the pizzas the fish in a bag and the oil cans. I understand you have to just keep destroying the claptraps untill they drop the items but i havnt seen a single bobblehead yet and the other items I hardly see also. Id appreciate any input or tips you could give me so i could finally finish with my last few trophies. -zombielover- 22:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC)PriesTBurninG101-zombielover- 22:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I'm a little flattered :) Anyhow, as far as I know there is no specific way to get these items, they always seemed to drop randomly along with the claptrap parts (the ones needed for the missions that Tannis gives you). These are unfortunately just more of the bane of my gaming life, being grind achievements, in which there is no real way to get them other than just to knuckle down and do what the game wants you to. I am one of those that needs all the achievements. I think (not completely sure) that they always drop along with another standard claptrap part, at least that's what I remember happening. It seems that the bobbleheads/panties are rarer than the rest, but as far as I can tell it's all random. I'd say the best thing you can do it just stick around a place with a load of claptraps; I remember that the Hyperion Dump seemed to have a nearly-endless supply. I seem to recall a spot in the top-left or thereabouts (near a Hyperion Soldier outpost) where claptraps just kept coming at me seemingly endlessly. Sorry I can't give you anything more useful than that, but I hope that helps and good luck. :) 00:33, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Max Ogre Hey there!! I have found a Max Ogre machine gun u could use as a reference for your Bukkit o stuph. I just added it today on wiki. Found it on the 24th in single player mode, its all legit as are all my guns since i wouldnt even know how to create a fake one hehehe. Take care! Fugu72 Erm, thanks, but Max Ogre is already on the list :P 02:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :(The Evil Dr. F's note - i added it when no one was looking. heh hee) : :Oh, you sneaky bastard :P :Cheers in any case, Fugu. :) 08:33, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands addict add me on PSN if you can give me any tips or email me at ****. I read your profile on here and you seem like a kewl dude. I don't play on line with anyone but a personal friend of mine. I'm just looking for pearlescent weapons and items and by looking at the achievements on your profile, you seem like one of the best people to ask. MrMinor17 01:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Spambots pick up email adresses, so I edited yours out. I appreciate the offer, but I play on PC so I'm afraid I can't join you. :( I will send you a private message with my email address, feel free to ask me anything. :) 02:00, January 3, 2011 (UTC) one for the bukkit? thumb|left :um, no. noble is an unused repeater prefix. 07:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i wasn't sure if the level 69 pearls someone dropped were constructs or not.i guess this one was. oops :s Razldazlchick 07:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :not to worry Raz. i often use that prefix when modding. that is the only reason i know of it. 07:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :figured it for a repeater prefix, but couldn't find "noble" in the bukkit. ah, bien. 08:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Strong dislike for the new Wikia: The Bukkit's Talk page just redirects here... grr... :Alas, a lass. 16:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::try editing in a link to user:bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph/talk. 17:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :: ::As long as people make use of the update space at the bottom of the page, all should be fine. 21:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::heard, understood, and acknowledged. - fry Image on my profile page I have been wondering, did you put the Vader/Boba Fete Pulp Fiction image on my page and why? Its a cool image but I only just recently realized it was linked to your page. 16:13, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it was originally on my inventory page, but I removed it from there after the layout changed as it was causing too many problems for me to bother keeping it, so I expect the only page that it links to now is yours. You must have put it on there at some point! :P 23:09, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the response. Dr.F told me it was put there by a UC. For what reason i dont know. 23:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to assume UC = Unregistered Contributor? 00:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Correct. 01:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC)